


Living Doll

by GothicRubyRocker (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Tension, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GothicRubyRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just needed to learn. Gerard just needed to teach him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Inspired by the song of the same name)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Doll

Living doll

'Got myself a crying, talking, sleeping, walking, living doll'

The tears on his face had dried, and his sobs had faded away into the night. Gerard ran his hands up and down his neck, feeling his pulse. Te eyeliner and mascara that he'd put on Frank had ran and mixed with the princess-pink blush and pale foundation Gerard had carefully applied to his face. The soft, pink, glittery lipstick was slightly smudged from forced kisses and lip bitting. He was perfect. Gerard ran a hand down the soft skin on his arms. He'd covered the tattoos with heavy-duty concealer, and was going to get them laser-removed at some point. They tainted the perfect skin of his little doll. His petite frame was beautiful. His rips protruded from his chest like pieces of jagged glass, slicing away at Gerard's soul. 

'Got to do my best to please her, just 'cause she's a living doll'

"Shh, Doll, shh..." Gerard soothed as he tried to comfort Frank. He was trying to scream, Gerard had injected something that has temporally paralysed him, making it so much easier for Gerard to dress him up. He pulled the corset tight around him, then pulled the thigh highs up his legs, they connected to the Lacey garter belts, which connected to the frilly underwear. Gerard draped the silk and lace bra over Frank's chest. "You're so pretty it hurts, you're so beautiful. I've got the best clothes and makeup for you, I've got everything you need, Doll. I'm all you need," he whispered as he laced the corset around his midsection, pulling it so tight that Frank struggled to breathe. It moulded his body into a perfect hourglass figure, and made it so that he could be mistaken for a woman with a very flat chest. After that came the skirt. It was a tutu-style lace number that looked like it belonged on a vintage barbie doll. The lace scratched at his recently-shaved skin, and felt tight on his waist. The blouse Gerard slipped over his shoulders was also frilly and emitted femininity. It wrapped around his waist and the short sleeves cut into his arms. The gloves that Gerard slipped over his hands were pink and silky, the fur lining made Frank want to throw up.

 

"Got a roving eye and that is why she satisfies my soul"

Frank glanced around nervously, that was all he could do. Gerard had strapped his arms to the armrests of the pretty, cushioned chair with a pink ropes, he bound his arms down at the wrist and the crease of his elbow. His legs were tied down by the ankle and knee. Gerard hummed a sweet tune as he tied a final piece of rope around Frank's shoulders, so he was forced to sit upright. "Posture is important, you have to present yourself well, Doll-face," he stroked Frank's shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair and tutted, "You don't want me to punish you now, do you Frankie?" Frank shook his head. He remembered the last time he was punished, and clamped his eyes shut. It wouldn't happen again. "Good little Doll. Now remember, you're made to be seen and not heard, doll," Frank looked straight ahead of him, at the tea party set up in front of him. Gerard was going to bring someone in, or so he'd heard, some one who wanted to look at Frank, to touch him, to 'play with him' as Gerard had said. 

'Got the one and only walking talking, living doll'

"That's Frankie," Gerard muttered as he lead his friend into the room.  
"He looks slightly familliar, where'd you buy him?"  
"The strip club on fifth, he worked in there and sold himself on the corner whenever the club was closed,"  
"Sweet, have you fucked him yet?"  
"No, my Doll is pure and whole, for now, he's the world's first living Doll, I recon, he'll make me a fortune,"  
"You're going to pimp him out?"  
"Might as well, it'd be a waste not to,"  
"Have you looked at him yet?"  
"Yeah, he's tight as he ever was, he'll go down a storm at the club,"  
"I'm actually gonna call Ray down, see if he thinks he's club material,"  
"Good idea, just make sure he knows that he used to strip...he might find him even more useful..."  
"I know Mikes, I'll make sure Frankie here knows how to behave,"

'Take a look at her hair, it's real  
And if you don't believe what I say, just feel.'

Frank trembled as the tall man stalked around the chair in a predatory manner. He stared straight ahead, like Gerard told him to, and widened his eyes to the point of them burning.  
"I like what I see, Way, is this all him?" Ray enquired as he stroked Frank's hair.  
"All him, perfect condition, well behaved, and damn pretty, don't you think?"  
"You're right, he's beautiful, perfect even,"  
"He used to be a stripper and a hooker, I think i remodelled him pretty well,"  
"A stripper, eh? No wonder he's so natural when being shown off to strange men against his will!"  
Gerard idly stroked Frank's hair, and stroked a lonely tear from his cheek. "He's club material, he'd be good on stage and in a cage, even as a lap dancer,"  
"Would you give him to us straight up or..."  
"Partial ownership, Toro, no more than renting him out,"  
Ray glared at Gerard, and sighed, he stroked Frank's face and started into his terrified eyes.  
"Give me a taste of the merchandise first,"  
"Ok, just let me untie him," Gerard usually sold his dolls straight up, but Frankie was so pretty and perfect. He couldn't just give him away. "What do you want him to do?"  
"Take him down to then club, he can show me what he can do on a pole and in a cage, maybe we could see if he's still got a bit of hooker stuck in him,"  
Gerard stood Frank up and tied his wrists behind his back, before popping a couple of pills between Frank's pink-painted lips. 

When Frank woke up, he was in a dressing room, and Gerard was staring at him, lust clear in his murky-green eyes. "You did so good doll, you won't get punished tonight if you do good, I'll let you get changed yourself and eat your own meals if you do good, doll, just strip and dance," he muttered, stroking Frank's silky black hair.  
"O-ok..."  
"Pardon?"  
"Y-yes, Master," he whispered, his voice trembling.  
"Better. I've got your song, just do it like you used to," Gerard mumbled as he lead Frank to the back of the curtain, "there's a pole out there, just dance, Doll, when the music starts, dance,"

Gerard sat next to Ray in front of the stage, and pressed a button on the small remote in palm of his hand. The music became blaring out of the speaker. Frank closed this eyes, and strode out on stage with grace and elegance. He wrapped his dainty hands around the pole and manipulated his body around it, using his legs to pull himself up and around. He hung upside down, his thighs wrapped tightly around the pole as he stripped off the blouse he was wearing, unbuttoning it slowly, carefully, before tossing it across the room. He slid down slowly and flipped onto his feet. He soothed his hands down his corset, to the waist of his skirt, and grabbed the zipper at the back. He oh-so slowly pulled it down until the skirt dropped from around his hips, leaving him in his lingerie, and stiletto heels. He tossed the skirt aside and wrapped his hands around the pole once more, twirling around it and moving up and down.

Gerard watched him intensely, gawking as he moved with such precision and grace. He was like a cat, a sleek white cat, and Gerard was a wriggling mouse in his paws. He watched as Frank bent over, and wrapped his legs around the pole above his head. "He's good..."  
"I'll take him, how much do you want?"  
"Seventy-five percent of what he earns in a week, plus two-hundred dollars a night, no negotiation,"  
Ray sighed, and looked back at Frank. He had his arms above his head, his hands wrapped tightly around the pole, his legs wrapped around it bellow him. This was his finishing position, he assumed.  
"Can I sell him?"  
"Yes, but they need to prove they're clean or use protection,"  
"Deal," the men shook hands, and Frank slid down the floor, before Gerard came and picked him up and carried him to the car.

'I'm gonna lock her up in a trunk, So no big hunk can steal her away from me.'

Gerard kept to his promise, he left Frank in the dressing room, with a whole range of pretty dresses, skirts, and blouses. Frank used to do a drag act at the old club, so he managed to wrestle his way into a nightie, with bows and lace and little gemstones dotted across it. A lonely tear rolled down his cheek as he slipped on the heeled slippers that defied the actual point of slippers, and attached his panties to his garter belt. He made sure he did himself up properly, he didn't want to be punished. He turned around and opened the door.

The door was open.

Huh.

Frank ran and tried to find an exit. He ran up the stairs and down any corridor he saw. 'Keep to the left, that's his they say you escape mazes, keep to the left'. His internal monologue was cut short when he heard a yell from behind him. He carried on running, desperately trying to escape. He changed direction constantly, until he finally found the door.

It was made out of glass, and on the other side there were fields and forests, all he had to do was run that mile, then he'd be safe and-

He screamed as he was pulled back, a large hand wrapped  
around his jaw, the other around his arms and chest.  
"Fucking dirty whore," Gerard growled as he dragged Frank back, his screams muted by Gerard's huge hands.

The closet was small and tight and smelt of blood. He was crouched on the floor, Gerard had locked him in there, telling him that "he'd lock him up if he tried to find some hunk to take him away,"

'Got myself a crying, talking, sleeping, walking, living doll  
Got to do my best to please her, just 'cause she's a living doll'

 

One year later.

Frank could sit without the ropes now. He could also walk around Gerard's gargantuan house alone, provided that he didn't misbehave. 

Gerard had brought in another man (as per usual.) But this time, Frank was lead down to the basement and sat him in the large armchair in the corner. He sat up straight as Gerard dragged the trembling, terrified, teary-eyed man from the closet against the far right wall to kneel in front of him, Frank cocked his head to the side, and looked up at Gerard quizzically.  
"I've got you a pet, doll, it's called Dan, but you can change it's name if you want,"  
"But-but sir, why do I need a pet, Master?" His tinny voice shook with each word.  
"Because you, my lil' whore, need someone to take care of you when I'm busy, you still have to follow the rules, and do as I say, but you can do what you want with him,"  
"Do I still have to work at the...there?"  
"Yeah, but I'll still take care of you,"  
"Why though?" Frank knew it was risky asking questions. He didn't care anymore.  
Gerard sighed, he'd gotten Frank so used to having nothing, and it came back to bite him in the ass.  
"I actually sold him to Ray about a month ago, he misbehaved, so I'm training him again, you're helping me,"  
"O-ok, sir,"  
"Good boy,"  
"Why did you keep me," Frank blurted out, as Gerard started walking out of the basement, dragging Dan behind on a piece of loosely tied rope, frank training behind at his ankles like a lost puppy.  
"Because you're mine, Frankie, we've been over this before, now shut your mouth before I sew it shut,"  
Frank knew it wasn't an empty threat.


End file.
